Everything I have
by Duskyminer
Summary: Sonic had never met anyone who went through the same suffering as him. Not until he met her... Sonamy (ONESHOT) Rated for character death.


The setting was a gravesite. It was all dark and creepy, like all the cliche tales would say. But it would never affect the all famous blue hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. In fact, he found it his home now that everything was here. He literally meant it, all of it was gone. He felt as if he had nothing in his life, since everything died three months ago…

He remembered being here for a while also (around seven years ago - now being seventeen), when his family died. A dark memory, for him. His eyes were clouded with pain and sorrow and none of his friends could seem to get him out of his trance.

Not until he met _**her**_.

* * *

Her name name was Amy Rose. She was ten when she met him, and he was twelve when he met her. He saved her from an mechanical robot just like him, called Metal Sonic. After that… she developed some sort of crush on him. He remembers how she would always tell him she loves him, or ask him to marry her.

He always thought of that moment being just a mere crush on him. And he would always find her a stress to handle. It ended up with him running away from her death hugs, from her kisses… it was too much for him. However, when he found out about her past, one time they were talking (or forced to talk by their friends (Amy not so much.)) he seemed as if there was some sort of connection between them.

"_Hey, Sonikku?" Amy, who was now recently thirteen, asked suddenly, disturbing Sonic's peace. They were beside a cherry blossom tree, sitting together in a, somewhat, peaceful atmosphere._

"_Amy…" Sonic, who was fifteen, grumbled under his breath "I told you not to call me that…"_

"_Well I'm sorry but I can't help it, it's too cute of a name to put down!" She cooed, smiling to herself whilst blushing a light pink. Before she went off to her dreamland, she shook her head violently "Anyway, tell me about your past."_

_Sonic tensed after he heard the word __**past. **__It wasn't his comfort zone at all. Amy saw his body tension rise abruptly. "I have no past…"_

"_You must do, Sonic!" She said in disbelief "Everyone has a past… some may not be good but they still have a past!"_

"_So you think my parents dying whilst I was twelve was a past, huh?"_

_Amy paused, staring wide eyed at Sonic's remark. All Sonic did was look away, not wanting to see her reaction. He'd seen enough from his friends, he didn't need another. But it was only seconds later until he heard a small hum come from Amy. He looked at her, seeing her smile pitifully, then looking at the clouds in the sky._

"_So you're like me… huh…"_

"_What…" He mumbled, shocked at what she said. There was another who __**actually **__was like him. He had never heard of anyone who lived like him before, having to grow up by themselves at such a young age. "So… you're an orphan also?"_

"_Mhm," She nodded sadly, looking down whilst trying to hold a smile on her face "Tragic too, having to survive by myself when I was so small…"_

"_How small?"_

"_Eight years old…" She almost whispered, her smile trembling as tears threatened to fall. "And I remember how I had to steal food from places, only to survive my horrible starvation. Sometimes, I lived in a bin. I washed in the river. I did all of this by myself." She then looked into his eyes "Until I met you… When I was saved from Metal Sonic, I always thought your lifestyle was so great to be in. So I followed you around to see how you would live. I saw how you had so many friends by your side, and Vanilla - who basically was the team's mother._

_I was so envious, I wanted to fit in too. And now here I am… five years later living a life I want to cherish…"_

"_How did they die…?"_

"_By a non-curable infection. Right in front of my eyes."_

_After hearing her story, Sonic was blown away. Then he looked down at the grass again, letting the silence last for a while._

"_I was ten," He replied sternly, making her look at him "I didn't live like you… as I already met Tails and Vanilla… but it was sorta close. I met Tails first, being only three years and crying for help. His parents didn't die, but he was abandoned only the hour ago since I met him. I looked after him and… he grew up to be a brother to me. Then after a year, I met Vanilla, who was nice enough to look after us for a long time even though she had to look after Cream who was only one then. Months after that, we met Knuckles and Rouge. And then…" He looked into the pink hedgehog's hues, seeing her teary emerald eyes sparkle with wonder "I met you…" He smiled. Making her smile too._

"_If you don't mind me asking… how did your-?"_

"_They were killed in a battle. Right in front of my eyes."_

_Silence was slithering around them once again, with Amy ceasing her tears away._

_Sonic then thought of something and smiled at his idea "Hey Ames?"_

_Amy jumped at, what seemed like, her new nickname. Ames sounded very catchy, it could roll off the tip of your tongue "Yes Sonikku?" She teased._

"_Wanna grab a bite to eat?"_

They spent more time together as the days past. Their friends all had a knowing smile, though. They thought they were perfect together, but Sonic was too blind to see it. Amy's feelings got lighter - with all the chasing stopped. That didn't mean she didn't love him, she just gave him some space. And who knew a year later, Sonic actually _opened _his eyes for once? He told her he loved her (accompanied by a lavender rose, his specialty was giving out roses, what could he do?) And she gave him a death-welcoming hug. Once she let go of him, they ended the day with a simple kiss.

He remembered how another year after, near the same cherry blossom tree, he said the very words he kept inside for a while.

"_I love you, you know." He said seriously, looking into emerald hues which he couldn't get enough of "You're my all, __**my everything**__... so... never forget that…"_

"_Sonic," She scolded playfully, "You shouldn't say I'm your everything, because I may die someday, and you will feel as if you have nothing!" He swore he saw a hint of sadness in her eyes and pain in her voice, but he shrugged it off a little._

"_I won't let you die," He declared "I will protect you with all my life, you were the one who broke my prison of darkness and gave me hope. You gave me a life to live, a life to love. I know this sounds sappy but… I cannot live without you…"_

"_Me neither, Sonikku…" The pink hedgehog whispered tearfully,_

_Sonic smirked after she said that "Funny thing is…" He slowly kneeled on one knee, making Amy gasp whilst bringing her hands to her mouth. She couldn't believe it, was this the moment she was waiting for? "Because we can't live without each other, and you love me so…" He pulled out a small blue velvet box from his shoe and into his hand, opening the case simultaneously "Marry me, Rose?"_

"_But Sonic, I'm only fifteen!" She almost shrieked, but it came out as a muffle with her hands in the way. Sonic chuckled at her reaction,_

"_So? We can wait for three years, as long as I'm with you, I can't ask for anything more." He took her hand, kissing it softly "Whatcha say? Marry Me, Amelia Rose?"_

_Oh how heavenly it was to him when he heard the word "Yes!"_

Amy spread the news to all her friends, telling them how he proposed and when it would be. They all were shocked, yes. Never the less, they saw the happiness in both their faces, and was just pleased that they were happy in spirit.

Until a few days…

Sonic received a message on his communicator from Tails. He thought it was just another call of Eggman coming their way to the city, but it was worse than that.

"_Sonic…"_

"_Tails, what's up?" The blue hedgehog asked casually, a little sidetracked by the sound of Cream crying in the background "Tails… why is Cream crying?"_

'_Wasn't she shopping with Amy today?' he pondered silently_

"_Sonic… you need to come here, we're at the Station Square hospital…"_

"_Why? Tails tell me what's going on."_

"_Just come here!"_

"_Not until you tell me what's going on!"_

"_It's Amy…" Sonic froze after he heard the words 'Amy' after 'Hospital.'_

"_What's wrong with her?" He panicked "Is she okay?"_

"_She's dying…"_

Sonic didn't even take a second thought to rush to the hospital. He got there in minutes and ordered the receptionist to give him directions to where Amy was. She said that no visitors were allowed in the room, but he kept demanding for the room - saying that he was her fiance. The receptionist gave in and gave him the room number to her location. He got there as fast as he could before trying to get into the room.

"_Sonic!" Tails, Knuckles and Rouge called out - standing up from their chair to see him. But he paid no attention to them as he tried to open the door. "Sonic, we're not allowed in there!"_

"_I want to see her!" He demanded, pushing the door open. He saw the doctors talking to each other about some kind of medical references, and Amy tied up to a life support. As soon as they heard him come in, a few of them rushed to him and tried to get him out. "No, let me see her!"_

"_Mr. Hedgehog, calm down. You will see her soon!" One of the doctors advised, before he was pushed back out. His friends then took him by the arms and forced him to sit down._

"_My future wife is in there, I need to see her!" He struggled, but no one was going to let him go._

"_Sonic, we all want to see her but we can't right now!" Rouge retorted "We have to be patient and wait to hear the results!"_

"_ , please calm down!" Cream almost begged him, fearing for how high his stress was. Sonic huffed in anger, but complied. He sat there silently, waiting for the results to come through._

_It felt like hours to him, though the doctors did come out to give them the news._

"_Thank you for waiting patiently…" The doctor spoke._

"_Is she okay, or not?" Sonic asked impatiently, standing up to be in level with them._

"_She seems to have an infection in her - which is spreading very fast. So as we speak, it may have reached her brain."_

"_Then cure her!" Sonic almost yelled at them, but Knuckles and Tails pulled him back._

"_Calm down, Sonic!" Knuckles said, struggling to keep him from getting out of their grasp._

"_So, what is the results doctor…?" Rouge asked._

"_It seems as if she is… going to pass away very soon…"_

_Everyone in the area were silent, all going wide eyed at the doctor. Sonic especially._

"_But… but you will find a way to stop that… right?" Tails asked._

"_If we ever did find one, it would be too late.. I'm sorry. There is nothing we can do." When silence slithered in the area, the doctor continued "It seems as if this infection has a lot of toxins that is incurable. That's the major part. We tried to medicate the other infections in certain parts of the body, but that would just damage it more and cause more of it to spread. This is a very rare illness, and by far - she is the only one we have seen have it. It was passed down by sexual transmission, meaning her family must of had this too. There is no cut or wound that can make any other pathogens come in, though."_

"_You… you're saying she's going to leave me?" Sonic whispered lowly, with his head hanging in shame. "Even after I promised to protect her… she's going to die?"_

"_Well," The doctor sighed "If she can have some kind of miracle to fight it, then she may survive but having to be at the hospital for quite a long time to investigate this infection. But there is that to __**extremely **__little chance of any survival, but all we can do is give her support for the life she is holding right now. You may come in now."_

_The rest followed the doctor in, seeing the other doctors and nurses finishing up with her life support, investigations and were on their way to leaving the room. Once they all left, the original doctor said "I will give you some time to talk to her before we come in again." Before leaving the room also, closing the door silently._

_The team turned their heads to the little life hedgehog in the bed, sleeping peacefully. If only the life support wasn't there, then she would have looked as if she was back in great health. Though they noticed how her fur was __**dangerously **__pale, as if it was going to turn white. Some of her fur had slowly detached from her, falling onto the bed, but it wasn't that noticeable on her._

_Sonic couldn't handle it, he just felt as if he broke his heart as well as hers for not keeping his promise. Why did this have to happen to him? He meets a girl who finally relates to him, and he loves her dearly, and now she was going to die right in front of his eyes. Everyone's eyes._

_He heard sniffles of tears from beside him, then a small gloved hand touch his. He looked down at the person, only to find chocolate brown eyes full of tears staring up at him._

"_Mr...Sonic…" She stuttered through her sadness. "I know… they said s-s-she will go on.. b-but… we mustn't give up… on her. She wo-wouldn't like it i-i-if we just g-gave up o-on her… e-e-even if s-she doesn't m-make...it." Immediately after she finished, she cried on the nearest shoulder - which was Tails. Tails consoled her, hugging her whilst patting her head gently. As Sonic watched, he felt a hand on his shoulder, then Rouge's voice saying "I think this will be the best time for us to leave you two alone…"._

_Sonic only nodded his head weakly, taking the nearby white chair beside the bed and looking intently to the pink hedgehog's face. He heard the cries and the footsteps become farther away then the sound of the door closing gently. He took the time to say what was on his mind to her, taking her hand slowly into his and to his chest._

"_Do you feel that?" He whispered to her, hoping that deep inside she could hear him "This is what you do to me. My heartbeat quickens. Just enough to show how much I care. But today is different. Instead of happiness, it's pain…." His hold stiffened slightly, his arms shaking from the slight tension in him. "Like Cream said, I shouldn't give up…. and neither should you… But, I remember that day when after I engaged to you, you asked what would I do if you died. I said I wouldn't live anymore, and that it would never happen." He closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly "You said that if you ever did, to promise to live for the both of us." He scoffed at the memory, having a wobbly smile placed on his cream muzzle._

"_You knew didn't you… That you were going to die soon. Yet… you didn't say anything… neither say no to my proposal. Because then you knew that I would act like this. Like a soulless hedgehog. Amy Rose… Amelia Rose… you baka."_

"_I am… aren't I?" Sonic barely heard the whisper, but his eyes shot open wide eyed, seeing the emerald eyes he adored stare back at him with happy guilt. He instantly inched the chair closer to her, trying to get as close as possible in case she couldn't talk well. He saw her pitiful smile, her half-lidded tired eyes, both showing regret. "I should have… told you at the… engagement." She was taking in deep breaths, struggling to talk "But… seeing you so… happy… made me happy too… even if… I knew… I was dying."_

"_Who cares if I'm happy?" Sonic snapped suddenly, only to see Amy frown slightly in a serious manner, as if she expected this all along. Hurt, Anger, Pain. That was all she saw in his eyes. "Who cares if I got everything, who cares if I smile… who cares if I learn to love someone? I wanted __**you **__to be happy… with me. For the rest of our lives!"_

"_I care." Amy whispered. It was barely audible, but it sounded like a loud echo to Sonic's ears. It repeated in his mind for an eternity, then slowly turned into mumbles behind his head. "I care, Sonic-..."_

"_Sonikku," Sonic interrupted, making her smile the tiniest smile. "It's Sonikku for now on, alright?"_

"_But you… said that… you hate it…"_

"_Now I love it! I love it coming out of your lips! It's like an angel calling for me!"_

"_Okay… Sonikku…" Amy giggled. But it came out like a hoarse whisper. "But… I care… and I will care… forever… even if I… I…"_

"_Shh…" Sonic said in a hushed plea "Don't say it, don't you dare say it, Ames."_

"_All your friends care… Sonikku…" She said, ignoring his small plea "We...all care… about you…_

… _will you… do me a… favor?"_

"_What is it?" As if the fire alarm went off, Sonic rushed up to his feet, his eyes full of determination "I'll do anything for you, Ames. Just name it!"_

"_I want you… to look… after Cream… for me… even if I… survive…." She said weakly. She was feeling __**extremely **__tired. But she really wanted to tell him, no matter if she was in pain "Because… I will need… to recover and… I don't want…. to see Cream… crying… again. Not until… I recover."_

"_Okay." Sonic nodded "Okay I will, I promise you!" His heart melted when he saw Amy smile at him with half lidded eyes. The only true smile she had. The only smile that she shows to no one but Sonic._

"_I'm so happy…" She sighed happily, her eyelids getting heavy. They shakily was about to close, but her smile remained. "Thank you… Sonikku…. I love you…" She gently tugged his hand, as if she wanted to tell a secret. He immediately complied. Then, she whispered the words he didn't want to hear. Not again. Not ever._

_After a few seconds, her eyes shut close._

_Sonic's eyes widened when he heard her last words. He shook her gently, trying to open her eyes again. "Amy…" He called out. When she didn't respond, he shook her a little harder and repeated her name. No response…_

_That was when he heard the long beep. Her heart stopped._

"_Amy! AMY NO!" He cried out tearfully. Instantly, doctors and nurses stormed into the room. Pulling Sonic away from the lifeless hedgehog and seeing if they could keep her alive. "AMY PLEASE!" Sonic cried out again, before being outside the door once more._

_He heard the whimpers from the child. The comforting words from the fox. The worries from the bat. And the patting on the shoulder from the echidna._

_They must have heard him._

"_She's dead…" Sonic whimpered painfully, lowering his head to the shadows. He didn't want anyone to see his tears. A hero never showed his tears. Amy's hero never showed __**his **__tears._

_But she was dead._

_So it should have been okay._

_However, Sonic didn't think it was okay._

_Far from it._

_He believed that showing tears means that he would never learn to move on. But he knew he had to move on. For her. For Amy…_

* * *

"Oh Gaia, Amy…" He choked in a sob, looking down at her gravestone.

**Here lies Amelia Rose**

**A great hero**

**A beautiful daughter**

**A trustworthy sibling**

**A special friend**

**And a cherished fiance**

**R.I.P**

"Amy," Sonic began "I know you're there, watching me. And right now, I feel so out of character, but… I promise I will live for the both of us. No matter what. I love you.. Ames."

'_Sonikku… live for the both of us...'_

* * *

**Oh dear. I tried to do a sad story to practice writing them for one of my stories, but I'm not sure about this. I will take in any and every review for this. I can take it if it's a bad story, but please make it constructive criticism instead of a flame. I do want to try and improve my writing. And one more thing, I written this before 'Stronger' and written this in the middle of writing 'Close Call', so you can tell how old this story is. But anyway, I hope it's good at least, and that you will enjoy it, and **_**maybe **_**shed some tears? I dunno. But anyway, see you!**


End file.
